Fixing Destiny
by Time Travel Maniac
Summary: A Sith Apprentice travels back in time to fix a terrible mistake. AU. Oneshot. Not a typical time-travel story. The story is better than the summary!


The sun was just beginning to peek over the tops of the skyscrapers on Coruscant. Creatures of all shapes and sizes already milled around on the surface below, each hurrying to get home or to work. Most had trouble jostling through the crowd. Rush hour on Coruscant was killer, and it was always rush hour on the city planet. Curses flew through the air and the impatient irritation was almost tangible. But one person had no trouble with the crowds.

He was dressed in a billowing black cloak and his face was hidden in the shadows of his hood. He walked quickly, with purpose, and his anger showed up through his surly gait. His appearance, combined with the strong aura of darkness and dangerous fury, commanded fear and respect from all who laid eyes on him. The crowd parted for him without a single word of protest.

He didn't so much as glance at them. He swept through the streets of Coruscant concentrated only on his single destination.

Two Jedi Sentinels stood guard at the top of the steps to the Jedi Temple. They activated their yellow lightsabers and crossed them in front of the dark figure as he approached.

"No civilians, only Jedi," they grunted, though he could feel the unease rolling off of them in waves as they sensed the suffocating darkness in him. Without slowing down, he waved his hand and the Sentinels were slammed into the wall by an unseen force, choking and clawing at their throats for nonexistent fingers.

"I am no civilian," he sneered in a low voice. He chuckled darkly and without mirth as he passed the struggling guards. "Though I can't say that I'm a Jedi either."

He strode through the empty halls of the Jedi Temple. His lips twitched into something resembling a smile as he thought of the pathetic little Knights and Padawans, already in class or out in the field. All convinced that they were invincible. That nobody could get through their guards. All of them arrogant and confident in their continued survival.

 _But that will soon change,_ he thought to himself. _It's nearly time to wake up, little Jedi. You're so sure that you will win your little war and that you will go on living for another thousand years. Well you're wrong. Your time is coming and soon you will be reduced to nothing more than a little known myth._

 _I am your only hope._

Finally he saw the doors to the council chambers. Faintly he could hear the brat Skywalker throwing a tantrum because he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"...How can you be on the council, but not be a master? It's unheard of! It's not fair!"

 _Aw, is the wittle 'chosen one' not being tweated faiwly?_ He mocked to himself. _What a weakling you are, Skywalker._

 _And you're any better?_ The cruel voice inside of him reprimanded. _You weren't strong enough to do what she asked of you._

 _Touche,_ he responded.

"Take a _seat_ , young Skywalker," he heard Windu snap.

 _Though_ _I_ am _fairly sure I was never as whiny as_ little Ani _was._

There was a padawan standing in front of the doors who jumped when he saw him.

"I will speak with your council," the black figure hissed.

"Th-they're in s-s-session right n-now, you'll have to make an ap-appointment -"

The black man scoffed as he force-shoved the padawan to the wall.

"They will speak to me _now_!" he spat as he swept his way into the council chambers.

* * *

He almost laughed at the indignant and shocked expressions on their faces. He half expected Windu to boom out, "WHO DARES ENTER OUR PRESENCE WITHOUT LEAVE?"

Windu didn't, though. And the black man didn't laugh. Instead, he spoke softly.

"The Sith Lord you're looking for. I know who he is."

Silence.

The council felt the overwhelming darkness in him. It was almost enough to make Master Ki-Adi Mundi sway. After a minute Kenobi voiced what they were all thinking.

"Who are you, Sith?"

Under his hood, he smiled. Of course it would be Kenobi. His master had often cursed the old hermit for what he did to Vader.

"Someone who has information you require."

"Then you do not deny that you are a Sith?" Secura inquired distrustfully.

The smile slid off his face. The title of 'Darth' had brought him far too much grief. Even though it was the truth, he did not enjoy being called a Sith.

"I do not."

Plo Koon spoke up. "I didn't realize Sidious could acquire another apprentice so soon unless he broke the rule of two."

"He did not break the rule of two," The black man paused. "Well. He hasn't _yet_ anyway."

"If you're a Sith, then why are you offering your help?" Skywalker accused.

For the first time, the figure looked at the 'Hero With No Fear'. Instantly his heart plummeted. He had hoped he could prevent Skywalker's turn, but one look proved that he was already too wrapped up in Palpatine's lies. The tendrils of the dark side bound him too tightly. _I was too late,_ he thought a little mournfully, though not surprisedly. _Plan B will have to do, then._

He laughed bitterly. "Oh, yes, the Sith are evil through and through! Why in the nine Corellian Underworlds would one offer his help to the _Jedi_ of all people?" He proclaimed loudly. "After all, the Sith only serve themselves, don't they?" He surveyed the council, who were eyeing him warily. "Don't they?"

"Anakin raises a good point," Kenobi murmured softly. "Why _are_ you offering your help?"

"Oh, it's not for free, I assure you," the man informed them. "I want you to do something for me in exchange."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

The man chuckled in anticipation. This he would enjoy. "I want you to bomb the Jellis Nassa Asteroid Medical Center."

The council erupted into pandemonium.

"Unthinkable!"

"Impossible!"

"Not a chance!"

"There are thousands of sick and injured on that asteroid!"

It took Yoda's booming, "SILENCE!" to get them to quiet down.

The man in black smirked under his hood. "Not bad, little gnome. Who knew that the ancient old troll would have such a good pair of lungs?"

Yoda glared as the scandalized council whispered frantically among themselves at his blatant disrespect of the old Jedi Master.

"Oh, please," the figure scoffed, "You think _that's_ bad? You should hear some of the things I used to call my master." He continued chuckling at their expressions. "Anyway, let's get back on topic. I won't tell you the name of the Sith Lord unless you do as I... _request._ " All humor disappeared at the malice in that single word. All of them got the message: _If you don't do it, you_ will _regret it._

Yoda gazed at the sinister black figure thoughtfully. The Sith held more darkness in him than any being Yoda had ever met, yet... he felt young. Young and broken. Young and old at the same time. The black figure swiveled his head towards the green Jedi Master.

"I know your thoughts," he hissed. "You wonder at the youthful aura my body exudes, yet I possess more knowledge and darkness than most people acquire in a lifetime." Yoda's eyes widened at the power the Sith demonstrated by reading his mind. "You are a fool to wonder," he said contemptuously.

The council's eyes narrowed. Had he really just..?

"The age of my body has nothing to do with my power or my mind. If you want proof, Just look at your 'Chosen One' brat. He's a grown man and yet he _still_ thinks and acts like a child."

Anakin's eyes lit up with rage.

"But most of all, it has no effect on my _request_."

Kenobi leaned forward, intrigued by the man's comments. Just how old _was_ he? "Take off your hood," he said.

The figure threw his head back and laughed. "What did I just say, you foolish Jedi?"

"If we're so _weak and foolish_ , as you believe, why are you helping us?" Skywalker spat, incensed. "Why bother with providing information that will insure the survival of the Order?"

The figure folded his arms and cocked his head. "Because I will get something just as valuable out of it."

"Take off your hood," Kenobi repeated, shooting a glare at Skywalker. "We might as well see the face of the man we're dealing with."

"It doesn't matter what I look like."

The council's ears perked up as they picked up on something he didn't want to do, still peeved by his insults to Master Yoda.

"I second Master Kenobi's request," Secura put in.

"As do I," Mundi said.

"And me," Fisto, this time.

The figure smirked under his hood. "Taking revenge by making me do something I don't want to do? I thought that wasn't the Jedi way," he mocked. "But very well. I'll humor you."

Slowly he reached up, grabbed his hood with slender fingers and lowered it onto his shoulders.

Their jaws dropped.

He looked to have been sucked of all color. His hair was white-blonde, his skin was pallid and his eyes were pale blue. His frame was small, something they had not noticed before. The cloak, which had formerly looked so sinister, now seemed too big for the young boy before them. For he _was_ a boy – he didn't look much older than fifteen.

"Who _are_ you?" Agen Kolar gasped. "You're so young!"

The boy's lips twisted into a smile too malevolent and derisive for a boy his age.

"Fools," he sneered. "Thinking me incapable of doing anything dangerous. Thinking I'm not a threat because of my age."

The council didn't get nearly as incensed this time now that they knew of his youth. Now they were only exasperated. _He's fifteen!_ They thought among themselves. _All teenagers do something crazy and rash like this._

Only Yoda's opinion was unaffected by the boy's appearance. "Your name, you must tell us," he said. "Know who we're talking to, we must."

"Yes," Windu agreed. "What is your name?"

The boy's eyes hardened as he struggled to master his conflict. Who was he? Was he the dark, powerful Sith apprentice whose power was second only to the emperor? Or was he his mother's son? Was he dark or light? Darth or Jedi-spawn?

"I have no name," he finally replied in a low voice. "I only recently discovered the name my mother gave me, but my Sith name does not feel right."

"We will call you whatever you wish," Secura assured him.

"Luke, then," the boy decided. "You will call me Luke." _The name she always called me._

Kolar sighed heavily. "Get out of here, boy. How could you know who the Sith lord is? You're not a Jedi. You probably don't even know how to use your power. The darkness is probably a result of a bad home life. Go back home where you -"

Suddenly he was cut off. The zabrak began choking as Luke curled his fingers at him, his eyes lined with sithly yellow. He raised his arm high above his head and the Jedi Master was yanked high into the air, clawing at his throat. A few council members leaped to their feet, activating their lightsabers.

"You are experiencing just a taste of my power," he hissed viciously. "This is what the Emperor has made me into. I am strong. I am unstoppable. I could take on your entire council at once and win without even breaking a sweat." He waved his other hand at the rest of the council and pinned them to the walls. Yoda was the only one who managed to stay on the floor. "I am the most powerful being in the history of the galaxy. I am even more powerful than my father!" He grimaced. "And I hate it!" He dropped his hands to his sides and the Jedi Masters fell to the ground, gasping and coughing for the newfound air.

"I feel nothing from the force when I touch it. There is no life, no contentment. My master broke me as he did my father and he uses me for his own purposes. I hate the Jedi. I hate how your arrogance blinds you. I hate your stupidity and I despise your unnecessary rules!" He gazed at them disgustedly for a moment. "But however bad the Jedi are, they are still better than the Sith."

His eyes glazed over as he descended into memories both long past and fairly recent. "What I am doing will only aid you. I can promise you that."

The Jedi Masters finally got back in their seats, mortified at their easy defeat. Skywalker in particular glowered in displeasure.

"Now. Let's get back on topic, shall we?" Luke glared threateningly. "You bomb the Jellis Nassa Asteroid Medical Center. I tell you the identity of the Sith lord."

Silence. The council was now even more wary than before of the young sith.

Finally Skywalker broke the silence. "Why do you want us to bomb the asteroid?"

Without looking at him, Luke replied, "It is where I was born and found by my father."

"Sentimental reasons?" The Knight asked incredulously. "I thought you said you'd gain something real out of it!"

Luke resisted the urge to force-choke him. It would not do to accidentally kill his own father. _Even though you killed your own -_ the voice inside him began. _SHUT UP!_ He mentally screamed at himself, unaware that he wasn't shielding his thoughts just then. _JUST SHUT UP!_

Yoda winced as he heard the young Sith scream at himself. "Hate yourself, you do," he observed quietly.

Luke shot him a withering glare that most ordinary people would've cowered under. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?" he snarled.

"Everything!" Yoda exclaimed. "The root of why you are here, it is." Luke's eyes narrowed. Could the old troll possibly know...? "From the future, you are," Yoda continued, oblivious to the incredulous sounds the other Masters were making. "Trying to change something, you are."

Silence.

"Yes," the boy finally muttered. "Yes, I am. I am trying to correct my destiny."

"Yours alone?" Yoda inquired. "Or another as well?"

Luke clenched his teeth and his eyes turned yellow. "Everyone's destinies will be drastically different when I succeed. Especially hers."

The council murmured amongst themselves at this and Luke cursed himself for the slip of the tongue. "No, not a lover," he spat. "Family."

"Family?" Skywalker burst out. "How could someone as dark and horrible as you possibly have a family?"

To the council's astonishment, instead of lashing out, Luke threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Oh, the irony!" he shouted. "How could _I_ possibly have a family? This coming from Skywalker of all people!" His voice broke as he kept laughing. "My family. How could I, a sith lord, have a mother who wanted me -" his eyes began shining with tears - "A father who loved me -" His laughter took on an anguished note - "And a sister -" tears rolled down his face - "Who never gave up on me?" Finally he lost any semblance of control. His laughter became sobs and he hugged himself, his face tormented. "Leia..." he whispered so softly only Kenobi, who was closest, could've heard him. "What did I do to you?"

"What happened?" Kenobi asked before he could stop himself. "What happened to make you like this?"

Taking a shaking breath, Luke straightened up and schooled his agony out of his features. His expression became angry and determined. "I was found by my father. That's why I want you to destroy the Medical Center. That's where he found me when I was born."

Luke thought back. Leia had been lucky. She had escaped with Kenobi. She had been raised and trained on Tatooine but had had not one, but two destinies laid on her shoulders. It was too much. All the Jedi were unaware of what she would have become had he shared her fate. She was not meant to become the last of the Jedi.

"I want to know what happened," Skywalker snapped, bringing Luke back to the present. "And I'm tired of waiting!" Skywalker threw his hands forward and barged into Luke's mind. The young sith's subconscious reacted by reflecting the memories outward so that his head wasn't scarred by the intrusion as he had seen happen too many times. As a result, the entire council saw his memories. And no one could do anything about it because all were paralyzed with shock at what they saw.

* * *

 _Padme's body lay unmoving on the medical table. She had died almost twenty four hours ago. Obi Wan held Luke close to his heart and wept over him. He wept for everything he had just seen and been through and for everything the child had just lost._

 _Suddenly a blast rocked the asteroid_ _and_ _Obi Wan's stomach lurched at the presence he felt._ Impossible! I killed him! _He thought. And yet the darkness was unmistakable. It truly was Darth Vader._

" _Bail!" he barked, shooting to his feet. "Get Leia! We need to get out of here!"_

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _Obi Wan puffed in exhaustion. He and Bail were so close – so_ close _to the escape pods! Suddenly a horrible pain erupted in his shoulder as a blaster bolt scored a hit. He screamed in agony and as a result loosened his hold on the precious child he held in his arms._

 _Luke was tugged from his arms by an unseen force, flying into the embrace of Darth Vader's black armored arms. "NOOO!" he screamed. He fought to get back, to get back, he had to get Luke! But Bail dragged him along, unaware of the loss of his precious cargo._ _Obi-Wan_ _w_ _as_ _dragged into the escape pod and ejected into the cold heart of space with the sena_ _tor, where_ _Obi Wan finally broke down. "What have I done? What have I_ done _?" He wailed. "Padme, please forgive me!"_

 _ **10 years Later**_

" _My apprentice has had a son!" Palpatine_ _announced triumphantly_ _to the crowds of reporters. "I present to you – Darth Eius!" A small_ _yet_ _sinister figure stepped forward, his face hidden in the hood of his billowing robes._

 _ **12 years**_

 _Eius cocked his head at the girl who dared call herself his sister. "You're my_ what _?" he exclaimed. "But – that's impossible!"_

" _Search the Force, Luke," Leia encouraged. "You know it to be true."_

 _He shook his head in denial even as he sensed the truth in h_ _er_ _words. And to be honest... he liked the idea of having a twin sister._

" _It's me," she said. "Leia Skywalker. Your name is not Darth Eius. It is Luke Skywalker."_

" _Let's say I do believe you," He conceded. "How would you have stayed hidden all this time and why are you here now? On Korriban?"_

" _Master Kenobi hid me until now, but he died about a month ago. I'm here posing as a servant to the Emperor's Hands."_

" _Those assassins?" Luke snorted. "I have a hard time believing that you'll last long."_

 _She gazed at him intently._

" _Will you help me to?" She asked._

 _ **13 years**_

 _Eius hugged his twin sister after a particularly painful training session with Palpatine. "What would I do without you?" he said softly, meaning every word of it. She was the only thing that kept him from killing himself to escape his horrible life._

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _Darth Vader wheezed. "I'm sorry, Luke... I'm so sorry. You – you deserved better." They sat across from_ _each other_ _in their quarters. "I tried – to protect you – so many times – while you've been here. But everything I do – only makes him hurt you more." He hung his head. "I'm so sorry. I let him break me."_

 _It was the first time Luke heard his father admit his true name._

 _ **14 years**_

" _Come with me," Leia urged her brother. "You hate this place, you've told me so before! More than once!"_

" _I can't, Leia," Luke hung his head. "He'd know. He'd know that I'd be planning to escape. Besides, where would I go?"_

" _The rebellion!" She encouraged. "I'm already involved! It_ _'s why I'm here, I'm spying!_ _You could join me! You could be happy!"_

 _He paused. He wanted to. He really, really, really wanted to go with her. But he was so afraid. So afraid that h_ _is plan would be exposed_ _and as a result, Leia would be discovered and she would either die or be trained alongside him. He couldn't let_ _either of those things_ _happen._

 _Unable to put them into words,_ _Luke projected these thoughts and feelings toward his sister, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not afraid." Then, sensing she wouldn't get an answer out of him tonight, she whispered, "Just think about it." He nodded._

 _ **15 years**_

 _Vader and Eius knelt before the Emperor._

" _Rise, Lord Eius," Palpatine said. "You_ _r_ _time is almost come. Soon, you will no longer be a secondary sith apprentice, but a full sith lord as your father is. You have become even stronger than him." His eyes glinted maliciously._ _"A pity that your mother only had one child. Twins would be even more powerful, eh?" A spike of terror shot through Eius, which he fought to abolish before his master sensed it._

 _ **Time Skip**_

" _I think he knows!" Luke whispered frantically to his sister. "I think he knows you exist!"_

 _She brushed off his concerns. "I don't think so. Even if he does, it'll be impossible for him to find me."_

" _Please, Leia," he begged. "You have to get out of here! I can't lose you!"_

" _I'll be fine, Luke," She assured him._

 _ **Time Skip**_

" _The time has come," Palpatine said. "Your final test. If you_ _pass_ _, then you shall take your father's place by my side." His voice echoed through the Star Destroyer Throne Room._

 _Eius rose. His decision had been made for about a day now. He would go with Leia. She was currently preparing for their escape. He held no enthusiasm for this final test_ _and_ _Palpatine must have sensed it. He narrowed his eyes but did not comment._

" _We have captured a traitor to the Empire," he said. "Bring him in!"_

 _Two red guards hauled in a_ _boy in his late teens._ _"As you know, Eius, your fellow apprentice was discovered about a year ago feeding information to the rebels. You must kill him." The guards yanked off the bag on his head, revealing the face of "Starkiller" Galen Marek._

 _Eius smiled. He had always hated Starkiller. He would enjoy killing him._

" _Give him his lightsaber!" Palpatine shouted. One of the guards pulled out a metal cylinder and handed it to Marek. "Fight him, Eius!" he demanded._

 _Without hesitation, Eius ignited his crimson blade. Marek did the same with his aqua blue one._

" _You will die, Starkiller," Eius snarled._

 _Marek's eyes widened and his mouth opened as if to say something, but he never got a chance as Eius began raining blows upon him. Marek was an impressive swordsman – he blocked almost every attack, yet he made no offense. He looked as if he wanted to say something but he had no extra energy to speak. It was all being used in defending himself._

 _The battle went on for more than half an hour – longer than even Vader had stood against him. Eius felt a niggling in the back of his mind – something was not right – but he ignored it. Finally he disarmed Marek and made to stab him in the gut._

" _Luke!" Marek screamed, terrified. Eius froze – or at least tried to. His momentum carried his lightsaber forward until_ _it_ _plunged into Marek's gut. But it wasn't Marek. Only one person other than his father knew his true name._

 _Marek's features melted into the soft curve of Leia Skywalker's face._

" _No!" Eius – no, Luke, shouted. "No! Please!" In horror he_ _flung_ _his lightsaber away from himself as if it had burned him. Leia collapsed. "Leia!" He dropped to his knees next to her and cradled her head in his arms. "Leia, no, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed into her hair._ _"What have I done?"_ _Her eyes glazed over and she shakily held her hand to his face._

" _Luke..." she began, but she never had the chance to finish. Her hand fell, her body went limp, and_ _h_ _e felt her life force depart from her body._

" _NO!" he screamed. "NO! NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY, I'M SO, SO, SORRY!" His body racked with sobs as he pulled his sister's body closer to him. "DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY! LEIA! PLEASE!"_

 _It was no use. She was gone. Luke glared at his father. "HOW COULD YOU LET ME DO THIS?!" He_ _roared_ _at him. "YOU KNEW! DIDN'T YOU!" Vader_ _shook_ _his head in horror. "I HATE YOU!" Luke shrieked. "I HATE YOU!"_

" _Good, good," Palpatine chuckled. "Now, boy. Use your hate. Destroy your father and take his place_ _by_ _my side!" That was when Luke realized: Palpatine had crafted a F_ _orce Illusion over Leia, making Luke see only Starkiller._

 _Luke glared at him, his vision completely consumed by red. He slowly stood up, gently laying his sister's body on the ground. He pointed his hands at the Emperor and let loose all the pain, anger and hate he felt for him. He thought of all the torture he had been put through, his father begging for forgiveness, and above all, Leia's lifeless form laying at his feet. Lighting sprang from his fingers and struck the old man's frail looking body. The emperor's scarred face twisted_ _and he screamed in furious agony, but t_ _he young sith didn't ease up. The intensity of the lightning from his fingers only increased until finally, finally, Palpatine collapsed in pain. Vader darted forward, as if to help his master, but instead_ _slung him over his shoulder_ _and threw him down the power generator._

 _The lightning coursed through his body as well even though Luke wasn_ _'t aiming for his father_ _, but_ _Vader_ _didn't seem to care. After Palpatine's death boomed through the_ _F_ _orce, Vader gazed mournfully at his son. "I'm so sorry," he said. Then he threw himself down the shaft after his master._

 _ **Time Skip**_

" _Time travel?" Luke asked, his eyes still red and puffy over the death of his sister. "How is that possible?"_

 _The crowds of_ _people_ _in front of him smiled. "We are the Force," they replied in unison. "We can do everything."_

* * *

Luke snarled when the string of memories ended.

"How dare you. How dare you!" he growled, his fist clenching at his sides and his eyes sithly yellow. He could barely restrain himself from force choking his father right then and there. His rage swirled around him like a terrible storm.

Meanwhile, the stunned council members were switching their gazes back and forth between Luke and the shell-shocked Anakin Skywalker.

"My son," He whispered. "My _son?_ " Then his eyes filled with horror as he began to comprehend everything he had seen in Luke's memories and he trembled.

"I knew it," Windu proclaimed. "We should never have trained him!"

Luke's face twisted into one of furious hatred. " _That's_ what you say? _That's_ what you say after what you've seen?" His thoughts became fuzzy in his anger. "You filthy, arrogant, stupid, blind imbeciles!" He shouted. "I see now that you'll never help me. You'll never acknowledge that you're wrong. No wonder you fell so easily!"

The council fixed their stares onto his face, still trying to comprehend what they had seen.

"I see I was wrong. I'll find no aid in the Jedi. You shall forget about me as if I were never here," Luke said disgustedly.

"Oh?" Shaak Ti said shakily, raising an eyebrow. "I find it rather hard to believe that we'll forget _that_ experience anytime soon."

The young sith sneered. "That wasn't a suggestion." He thrust out his hands out at them and they all doubled over, groaning in pain, clutching their heads. "You will forget." He barged into their minds and ripped away all hints that he had ever been there. One by one they began to fall out of their seats, unconscious from the pain the ripping resulted in. When he came to Yoda he paused. "Except for you," he decided. "You are wise. I will take your memories for now, but you will retrieve them when the time is right." He then tore away those memories from the front of the old Jedi Master's mind and stowed them away in the back. "You will remember." Yoda fell like the others.

Finally, Luke stopped. He stood and surveyed the prostrate Jedi Masters lying about his feet, entirely at his mercy. He ground his teeth, forcing himself not to kill them all right then. That was his father's task, not his.

"I will have to destroy the asteroid myself," he murmured. "It will not be easy, but I swear to the Force I will do it." He glanced at his father. "May you rot in peace, you coward," he snarled. Then he turned on his heel and stormed out of the council chambers.

* * *

Hours later, the council members woke up, one by one, groaning and clutching their heads. Slowly they eased back into their seats.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked. "And am I the only one who has a massive headache?"

He was answered by moans from them all.

"I feel like I've forgotten something," Anakin muttered. "Something important."

"Me too," Obi-Wan agreed. "It's probably nothing."

"And is it just _nothing_ that the whole council just fell unconscious and woke up with migraines? What the heck happened?" Anakin demanded.

No one answered. Not one person had a clue, not even Master Yoda. It was one of the greatest mysteries of all time, and it was never solved.

* * *

Two weeks later they received news of the destruction of the Jellis Nassa Asteroid Medical Center.

* * *

One week later, Obi-Wan sat in the Polis Massa Asteroid Medical Center with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. Anakin was dead. Padme was dead. The Jedi were dead. They were all dead. In the cradle in front of him, little Luke and Leia slept peacefully. They were all that was left of his best friend.

Someone stirred behind him. Obi-Wan sat up quickly to see a shadow slinking along the wall. "Who are you?" he barked. "What do you want?"

The figure came fully into view and took off his hood. Obi-Wan was shocked to see a fifteen-year old boy with colorless features and a hard, yet hopeful, expression. Still untrusting, the Jedi Master watched him warily. "Can I help you?" he asked in a low, threatening voice. The boy ignored him and walked to the side of the cradle. Obi-Wan shot to his feet. "If you hurt them, I swear I'll -"

"I have no intention of harming them, I assure you," The boy said distractedly without looking at him. The boy waved a hand at him and suddenly Obi-Wan couldn't move. Panic rose in his throat as he watched the boy stroke Leia's cheek, not seeing the love and the tears in his eyes. Then the boy switched his gaze to Luke. Terror coursed through Obi-Wan's veins as he picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms.

Suddenly Obi-Wan was struck by a vision. The youth was dressed in white clothes on some kind of desert planet. He looked very different, yet it was undoubtedly the same boy. His hair was more golden, his cheeks were ruddy, and his eyes - Obi-Wan caught his breath. His eyes were a vivid sky blue - so much like Anakin's. The most prominent change, however, was the aura surrounding him. It was a beacon of light - the complete opposite of the specter before him. The boy in his vision was smiling and laughing. Obi-Wan looked around and saw a woman smiling with him.

"Aunt Beru, that's a horrible joke!" The boy chortled.

Abruptly the vision ended. The dark version of the boy stood before him once more, gently laying baby Luke back down next to his sister. "I have accomplished my purpose," he murmured. "And I have gained so much more than I asked for." He smiled and looked up at Obi-Wan. "It seems we'll be good friends, one day, you and I," He said. Then he vanished. The invisible grip holding Obi Wan evaporated and he stumbled. What had just happened?

 **22 Years Later**

Yoda gazed at the boy sitting before him, resting from his training. So this is what the young Sith had been trying to accomplish. To secure a brighter and happier future.

He smiled.

Luke had certainly done it. He had time-traveled and had prevented his discovery by the Emperor - the true worst catastrophe in history. The galaxy would truly be a much darker place had Vader found his son. Instead, it still had hope.

Skywalkers always did have a knack for achieving the impossible.

 **A/N**

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Pile of bantha poodoo? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Sorry about any mistakes, I wrote this on my phone and FF is being ornery.**

 **A quick**

 **note about Vader: he may seem a bit OOC, but I really think that he'd be a little bit like this if he had found Luke. I got the feeling that he was never truly broken in the movies because he continued to defy his master. No matter how painful his punishment would be, he kept trying to kill Palpatine. If he had found Luke as a baby, Palpatine would have used Luke against him. Palpatine would inflict pain on Luke instead of Vader and Vader wouldn't be able to stand the sight of his son in pain. As a result, he would be more likely to give up on defeating Palpatine. He would be more likely to let himself be broken rather than be the cause of pain for his son. Anyway, that's just my opinion.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this story! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, you don't know how much it means to me!**


End file.
